Conventional communication systems often include one or more call servers, which are used to establish and support communication sessions in the systems. For example, a typical call server could receive requests to initiate telephone calls or conference calls. The server then establishes one or more connections or channels used to transport audio or video information during the calls. A problem with conventional call servers is that they often have difficulty processing audio or video information received from participants during the communication sessions.